Stormy night and vampire
by TheChia
Summary: She thought she was alone. She wasn't.


Since it's time for halloween, I tried to write a scary story...emphasis on "tried"  
Anyways, I thought this series and especially these girls need more attention, so here you go~

Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu or the characters. It's up to the reader whether that's good or bad.

* * *

She woke up because something felt unusual.  
There was a storm outside, but that didn't bother her. Neither did the occasional sound of thunder.  
What bothered her was the fact that she was not alone.

She _should_ have been alone, after all this house was a place that only she herself, the Starlight Queen, was able to enter. And yet, there was this ominous shadow standing at her bed.  
She slowly reached for her nightstand to turn on the small lamp she used for reading at late evenings, but the light bulb remained dark. It was a really strange feeling: She knew anyone would be scared in this situation, yet the only thing she felt was a slight uneasiness and some curiosity about her nightly visitor.

Suddenly, a flash illuminated the room, revealing details of the dark figure for a split second.  
A black cape, draped over a thin body. Pale, porcelain-like skin. White hair, curled up into drills on both sides of the face. Seeing these features, the uneasiness disappeared, for she knew this girl very well.  
"Yurika-tan?" the shadow seemed to flinch a little in reaction to being addressed by that embarrassing nickname, "Why are you here?"

The other girl took a step forward. "Foolish human! The great Yurika-sama, descendant of the great Count Dracula, has come to this shabby cottage to suck your blood!"  
She finished her haughty speech to look at her scared prey...who actually was as close to being terrified as your ordinary movie vampire would be to a clove of garlic, instead looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"W-What? Do you actually want me to suck your blood?"  
"Yes!"  
"What?" The enthusiastic answer confused the vampire girl. "Why would you want that? Aren't you afraid?"  
"Eeeeh? Why should I be afraid of you? You're my friend, you would never hurt me!"Otome's puppy eyes could have melted stone when she said that, "Besides, I'm kinda happy~"

Yurika was completely dumbfounded. "H-Happy...? Why would you...?"  
"Well~" Otome seemed to think about it for a moment, "You see, there's loooots of cute girls at the dorms, but you came here instead~"  
"What makes you think I didn't drink everyone's blood before coming here?" The goth girl had managed to regain her composure for a moment, but...

"I don't think you did~. Because that would make you a bigger glutton than Ichigo-tan. You came here because you like me, right?"  
This simple guess brought a blush to Yurika's face.  
"Whaaat? Why should I like someone like you?"  
"Do you...hate me then...?" Otome looked like she was about to cry.  
"Uh..." the vampire girl's resolve crumbled at this view "I-It's not like I can't say that I don't not like you..."  
"Thanks, Yurika-tan! Love you too~" she suddenly found herself in a tight hug.  
"W-wait! I didn't mean it like th-mmph" She was unable to finish her sentence as she suddenly found her mouth sealed by Otome's lips.

She knew it was wrong, things like these were forbidden for idols, but...this softness, this warmth, the faint taste of caramel popcorn...it just felt so _right,_ like her whole life up to this point had been just for this moment. So she stopped struggling and just immersed herself in the feeling.

When she was finally released, she had to catch her breath.  
"Hey, Yurika-tan?" Once again, she found herself being looked at by a pair of sparkling eyes.  
"W-What?" she tried to get a little bit of distance, but was still caught in the other girl's arms.  
"Well, it's still storming out there..." A quick glance towards the window confirmed this, "Do you want to sleep here?"  
"Huuuh? Is that really how you should be asking me for something like this?"  
This earned another giggle. "Oh great Yurika-tan-sama" Otome started again, "Would you please grant me the honor of spending the night with me?"  
"Well, seems like I have no choice then" she sighed, taking of her cape, "I'll grace this room with my presence then."

They slipped into the bed together, and as Yurika had expected, she was hugged tightly again. Not that it bothered her anymore.  
"Hey, Yurika-tan?"  
"What?"  
"If you're gentle, you can drink my blood for a bit."


End file.
